Hermaphrodite
by darkmuze
Summary: Lorsque harry est Hermaphrodite version romancé cela donne à peu prés ça!soyez gentil jchui nouvelle!aucun rapport lol!et je suis ouverte à toutes propositions!yaoi, drayryry évidement!
1. Chapter 1

Voici ma première histoire elle ne sera pas longue, c'est juste pour savoir ce que vous en pensez, si vous croyez que cela vaut la peine d'être continué ou pas. Voilà si vous avez le temps laisser moi une review.

A oui j'allé oublier dites moi les fautes que vous voyez le plus souvent car j'essaye de corriger ma conjugaison lol.

HERMAPHRODITE

Chapitre1 :Nous nous rencontrerons.

Harry avait un problème comme tous adolescent pouvait avoir mais _son _problème était d'un ordre quelque peu diffèrent des autres jeunes de son âge. Cela ne l'avait pas trop perturbé pendant son enfance mais aujourd'hui il était arrivé à un âge où les jeune personnes se posent des question sur l'autre sexe et surtout sur le leur, et c'est là que le problème de Harry surgissait.

Le problème était qu'il était hermaphrodite. A sa naissance Lily et James Potter avait été heureux d'avoir un petit garçon mais les médecins avait découvert qu'il avait des hormones de filles, le bébé avait tous les attributs qu'un garçon se devait d'avoir mais malheureusement tout son système organique était celui d'une fille. Il n'y avait aucun remède, ce serai à Harry de « décider » de quel « coté » il pencherai. Le souci était qu'avant que Harry ne « décide » son penchant féminin ou masculin il se _changeait (_c'était comme cela qu'il appelait sa métamorphose) en garçon extrêmement féminin ou au contraire en un garçon très viril. Cela pouvait arriver dans n'importe quelles circonstances, le changement variait selon l'humeur du concerné.

Aujourd'hui Harry ce posait la question. A savoir de quel « coté » était t-il. Il venait d'avoir 17ans et en quittant ses parents (pour la première fois) pour aller dans un internat en écosse, il y aurait fatalement d'autres personnes dans cette école c'est à cause de cela qu'il avait peur quand à son problème. Lui qui avait vécu dans son petit cocon familial entouré de l'amour maternelle et du regard fière de son père , il allait ce retrouver avec d'autres jeunes hommes et jeunes femmes.

Assit dans la voiture qui le conduisait à la gare Harry réfléchissait donc à son problème et comment allait-il se faire des amis.

- A quoi penses-tu mon cœur ?,demanda Lily elle était plutôt soucieuse quand à la séparation qui allait avoir.

Harry rougit doucement et répondit :

- Tu crois qu'ils vont ce moquer de moi ?

Lily jeta un coup d'œil à son mari assis au volant.

- Pourquoi demandes-tu cela ?,répondit-elle. Harry n'avait jamais était complexé du fait qu'il soit hermaphrodite du moins il ne l'avait jamais exprimé.

- Ben tu sais…je suis pas pareil qu'eux, expliqua-t-il.

- Tu n'en sais rien, rétorqua James en le regardant dans le rétroviseur, tu n'as jamais été entouré d'autres enfants. Tu n'es pas différent, du moins physiquement.

Mais James ne disait pas tout à fait la vérité, Harry était bien plus fin que les garçons aux pectoraux de son age, il n'était pas très musclés. Son visage avait des traits plutôt féminin et avec ses yeux vert en amande Harry était tout sauf ressemblant que ses semblables masculins.

Ne répondant pas Harry se laissa bercer par le ronronnement de la voiture qui entrait dans Londres.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il remarqua qu'ils étaient garés devant la gare en double file, prenant son sac Harry sorti de la voiture et commença à se diriger vers la gare.

- Tant-pis pour les contraventions, dit James.

En entrant dans la gare ils se dirigèrent vers le quais 9 ¾. Harry sentit son excitation lorsqu'il traversa le mur qui cachait le passage aux autres voyageurs. La magie voilà son monde, la seule chose où il ne doutait pas de lui, son père lui avait déjà dit qu'il était doué et Harry espérait que les professeurs penseraient la même chose.

Lily et James le conduisirent à travers la foule qui se pressaient le long du train rouge qui crachait de longues panaches de fumée. Ils arrivèrent prés d'une porte ou personnes n'attendaient et où Harry pourrait monter sans craindre de se faire écraser par les autres élèves.

Lily serra son fils contre elle.

- Fait attention, lui conseilla-t-elle, au moindre problème envoi un hiboux nous verrons ce que nous pourrons faire pour toi.

Arrête de le stresser Lily ! Ne t'inquiète pas Harry tout va bien se passer, tu vas vite te faire des amis et tu ne voudras même plus rentrer à la maison pour Noël !Rassura James en souriant à son fils.

Non, je reviendrait pour être avec vous, répondit Harry en se jetant dans les bras de sa mère, je ne veut pas partir !

Harry ! rétorqua sèchement son père, tu es resté 17ans avec nous tu dois grandir et évoluer avec des gens de ton âge à présent alors ne fait pas de scène et monte tout de suite dans la voiture le train va partir.

En effet le train lâcha un sifflement aiguë et commença à s'ébranler. Harry s'arracha des bras de sa mère, jeta son sac dans le trains et monta. Il fit de grand signes par la fenêtre et lorsque ses parents ne furent plus en vue il chercha un place libre dans un compartiment où il n'y auraient personnes. Il fini par trouver une place dans le dernier compartiment et s'installa prés de la fenêtre pour voir défiler le paysage. Au bout d'une heure il commença à avoir faim, mais il ne savait pas si quelqu'un allait passer pour lui proposer à mangé comme sa mère le lui avait dit ou si c'était lui qui devait allait chercher par lui même de quoi mangé.

Il avait vraiment très faim quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un jeune homme de 17ans.Harry fut un peu déçut que ce ne soit pas une vendeuse mais il oublia tout de suite cette remarque lorsqu'il croisa les yeux d'acier de son vis à vis. Son cœur s'arrêta alors de battre et il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il lui arrivait si ce n'est que c'était le destin qui lui avait mit cette personne sur sa route.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le deuxième chapitre d'Hermaphrodite, j'espère que vous l'aimerez comme le premier !!!!! je vous remercie pour les review !!!(je vais d'ailleurs vous répondre pas d'inquiétude !!) Cela m'a fait plaisir d'avoir autant de review dés le premier soir et surtout pour ma 1ere publication !!!!! je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas en avoir lol !!!!!Mais vous pouvez m'en envoyer d'autres !!!!!mdr !!

**Voici les réponses aux review :**

**Azuki67 **: coucou !! merci pour ton mess je suis contente que tu aimes et que tu veuilles vite lire la suite !!!Je pense poster toutes les semaines vu que le chapitre 5 est déjà bouclé ( bon il faut que je le relise et que j'enlève ou rajoute des petites choses !) Cela suffit 1 fois par semaine non ?

J'attend tes critique (enfin t'es pas obligé de me laisser un COM lol !!!) bisous et peut-être à la prochaine fois !!!

**Akina-bou **: Merci !!! c'est très gentil de m'avoir aidée car c'est vrai que quand j'ai crée mon compte j'ai fouillé un peu partout….lol mais je n'avait pas vu cela pour les review….moi et mon anglais pitoyable…..enfin c'est très gentil ce que tu as fait !!! et en plus je dois t'avouer un truc c'est que je suis fan de « un plus tard heureux » alors venant de toi tu peux pas savoir combien ça me fait plaisir !!!!!! si tu lis la suite je te souhaite une bonne lecture !!!!

**Cyzia **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review cela m'a fait extrêmement plaisir !!! mais surtout dis moi si tu trouve que je m'éloigne trop du Harry de base !!! car j'ai énormément d'idées et je risque de partir dans tous les sens !!!!!lol !!! donc voilà j'espère que la suite te plaira !!!

**Mam **:Lol !!! merci ma ptite maman !!!!! je dois te dire que (et je pense que ceux ou celles qui lirons ce message seront d'accord avec moi) ce n'est pas souvent qu'une mère s'intéresse aux histoires de sa fille surtout quand le thème est gay !!!!lol !!! j'espère que la suite te plaira !!! bisou !!

**Yumeni **: Vraiment merci pour ton COM !j'ai bien relu ma fic avec tes explications et je pense que j'ai un énorme problème avec cette foutue conjugaison des verbes (grrrrrr…)!!!! Depuis toute petite j'ai ce souci et j'aimerai arrêter de faire autant de fautes car je dois t'avouer que j'ai honte !!!!je suis en 1er L et je fais des fautes monstrueuses……A BAS LES FAUTES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! en tous cas merci, je suis rassurée que les fautes ne t'ais pas empêché de lire l'histoire !! tu as d'ailleurs vu juste pour la fin j'avais pleins d'idée donc…je me suis précipitée.

Avoir un(e) béta est une excellente idée, simplement :

Comment ça marche ?(…. Tu peux remarquer que je suis nouvelle lol) et ensuite est ce que quelqu'un aurait le temps de me corriger ?…lol s'il y a des propositions je ne dis pas non et si tu as des suggestions je te suis !!!!!!!enfin j'espère que la suite vas te plaire !! bisou !

**Raziel the souleater**: Alors déjà j'aime trop ton pseudo !!! lol !! MERCI pour ta review et je dois t'avouer que j'ai imaginée ce scénario après avoir entendue parler d'un mangas qui raconte l'histoire d'un garçon hermaphrodite. Même si je ne l'ai pas lu rien que le titre m'a plus (l'infirmière après les cours) et je sais pas pourquoi tout d'un coup les idées ont fusées mais je te rassure je ne fait absolument pas du plagiat !!!!!!! Par contre j'ai un peu peur de te décevoir car je ne me sens pas encore assez compétente pour faire une histoire avec beaucoup d'action !! il y aura quelques rebondissements mais surtout si tu aimes les émotions je pense que la suite te plaira……AHHHHHHHHHHH j'ai envie de te dire la suite maintenant !!lol !!!

Aller je te laisse avec ce deuxième chapitre avant de tout te révéler. ô toi indéfinissable lectrice puisse l'amour et Dray bercer ton chemin et ton lit…(ou Ryry comme tu veux) bisouxxxxxxxxxxxx !!

**Lily2507 **:Eh oui, Harry rencontre le meilleur prince charmant qui soit…c'est beau l'amour…ne t'inquiètes pas voici la suite ! et je te préviens que je le chapitre 6 te sera dédicacé car j'était en train de le taper quand j'ai reçu ta review !!!

Bisou et amuse toi bien avec ce chap. !!

**Adenoide **: ….Alors là tu me pose une colle….hum…disons que pour voldychou je n'ai pas du tout pensée à lui en écrivant le scénario !!! Pour Draco c'est plus simple car pour moi un Dray qui ne soit pas dominant, au debout du moins, perd son charme !! mais ne t'inquiète pas il ne vas pas rester comme cela très longtemps !!!Les autres élèves commencent leur études à 11ans, mais pour Harry je voulais appuyer sur le fait qu'il n'ai vécu qu'avec ses parents qu'il ne connaisse rien du monde extérieur et faire ressortir sa naïveté au maximum !!!!de plus la première rencontre avec Draco devait être comme un coup de poignard pour Harry !!! voilà !!! j'espère que j'ai répondu à tes questions !!!

**Voilà pour les review alors maintenant place à l'histoire !!!**

Chapitre 2 :la couleur de l'acier

Le temps c'était comme suspendu dans le petit compartiment. Harry regardait le jeune homme qui lui faisait face en écarquillant les yeux. Quand à l'autre il ne se gênait pas pour regarder Harry de haut en bas avec dédain puis avec ce qui sembla être un regard appréciateur enfin il le regarda dans les yeux et lui fit un sourire charmeur.

- Tu dois être nouveau je ne t'es jamais vu dans l'école, je me présente Draco Malfoy préfet des serpentard.

La voix du garçon était suave et chaude bien qu'Harry la trouva un brin traînante comme si il s'adressait à Harry avec un peu de mépris, en tout cas ce jeune prétentieux devait connaître la plupart des élèves pour parler à un nouveau sur ce ton et sembler aussi sur de lui.

- Je suis…enfin je m'appelle Harry Potter. Enchanter.

Le garçon ne répondit pas mais le jugea du regard encore une fois. Cela devenait agaçant et Harry commença à en avoir assez, lorsque l'autre personne s'adressa de-nouveau à lui.

- Je vois, tu es le fils de James Potter. Nos parents ne s'entende pas très bien, le garçon avait cela en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux comme pour voir la réaction du jeune nouveau.

Harry eut un mouvement de recul devant cette déclaration qui n'avait pas vraiment sa place ici.

Je suis désolé mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ta famille.

Le jeune homme n'était visiblement pas ravi de cette réponse, il eut même l'air d'être un peu déçut mais il se reprit bien vite et fronça les sourcilles. Il fit un pas dans le compartiment permettant ainsi à la porte de se fermer, Harry se sentit tout de suite prisonnier car il n'y avait pour lui aucun moyen de sortir avec cet étrange garçon qui lui bloquait le passage.

- Tu es en train de me dire que t'es parents n'ont parlé de notre famille devant toi ?

- Heu…oui, Répondit Harry incertain.

L'autre fit un pas de plus et Harry se retrouva collé prés de la fenêtre. Il se sentait mal à l'aise avec ce garçon en face de lui qui continuait à se rapprocher, Harry faillit s'étouffer lorsque le préfet fut nez à nez avec lui.

Ainsi tu ne connais pas mon nom ? insista-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Harry dégluti et fit un non de la tête.

Très bien, puisque tes parents ont décidés pour toi nous ne serons pas ami, déclara-t-il.

Pourquoi ? ne pu s'empêcher de demander Harry.

L'autre lui fit un sourire à tomber à la renverse et Harry bénit la fenêtre derrière lui.

Je ne voit pas pourquoi je chercherait à te connaître alors que tes parents ont décidés de ne pas me faire connaître de toi ! répondit-il et il quitta la pièce.

Aussitôt Harry se laissa glisser le long de la fenêtre. Il prit une grande inspiration et essaya d'arrêter de trembler. Ce garçon, Draco, l'intriguait. Harry ferma les yeux et il vit très nettement le visage de l'autre :blond, c'était la première chose qui lui revient à l'esprit, mais pas un blond « décoloré » comme tout le monde le faisait mais un beau blond platine, puis sa bouche fine pas réellement pulpeuse mais bien dessiné se dessina dans sa tête et enfin ces yeux, des yeux comme Harry n'en avait jamais vu ; bien sur on lui avait déjà dit qu'il avait de magnifique yeux mais là c'était plus…bien plus que de simple yeux marron, bleu ou vert, c'était un mélange de bleu clair et foncé qui donnait cette teinte.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de définir le nom de la coloration des yeux de Draco que la porte s'ouvrit de-nouveau. Aussitôt il fut debout avec en face de lui deux personnes qui le regarda avec surprise puis avec gentillesse.

L'une était une fille de son âge mais qui semblait bien plus mature que lui même ou que l'autre personne à coté, elle avait un visage sérieux et des traits fin. A son grand désespoir elle était plus grande que lui, et elle portait un uniforme noir avec une cravate.

L'autre était un grand garçon qui paraissait un peu niai mais qui avait l'air d'avoir une bonté sans borne. Son visage était constellé de taches de rousseur et ses cheveux était d'un roux flamboyant. Lui aussi portait un uniforme bien que plus débraillé que celui de sa voisine.

Bonjour, nous ne te dérangeons pas ?sans attendre la réponse la jeune fille enchaîna, nous avons entendu dire qu'une petite merveille se trouvait ici et je doit t'avouer que je m'attendait à tout sauf à cela.

Une merveille ? Harry se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, la seule personne qui était rentré dans ce compartiment, il y a même pas 5minutes était ce Draco donc, logiquement, c'était lui qui avait dit de Harry qu'il était « une petite merveille ». Il eut la confirmation par le grand roux.

Ouais pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Malfoy (dieu me garde), tu es vraiment mignon.

Harry ce mit à rougir fortement et pour les deux en face adorablement.

- Heu je suis désolé mais je…enfin.

Hermione on lui fait peur !

Evidemment suis-je bête !Excuse nous !! Je suis Hermione et voici Ron.

Harry. Ravi de vous rencontrez.

Waou ! t'as vu Hermione comme il parle bien ? ça c'est de l'éducation !!!

Hermione ne répondit pas mais fit un sourire éclatant au roux avant de se mettre à rire, Harry se senti à l'aise avec eux deux il ne se sentait pas oppressé comme lorsque Draco avait été là.

Pourquoi je suis une merveille ? demanda-t-il en rougissant un peu plus.

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un coup d'œil.

Et bien nous étions en train de faire un tour d'inspection en tant que préfet, quand nous avons entendu Malfoy clamer haut et fort « qu'une putain de merveille » se trouvait dans ce compartiment. Cela nous à mis la puce à l'oreille car entendre ce sale furet faire un compliment sur quelqu'un, un nouveau en plus, est plutôt rare, même très rare, expliqua Ron.

Harry essaya de ne pas virer rouge pivoine sous les compliments détournés que Draco avaient faits à son égard. Hermione lui fit un sourire comme si elle avait comprise pourquoi il rougissait autant.

Tu as dû le voir pour qu'il puisse dire cela n'est-ce- pas Harry ? demanda-t-elle.

Heu oui, il est venu mais il est repartit après m'avoir dit que nous ne serons pas ami, répondit - il.

Ah ?Vraiment ?Et pourquoi ?

Hermione avait l'air perplexe, elle savait que Malfoy ne prenait pas des amis partout et surtout n'importe qui mais elle était étonnée qu'il fasse un compliment sur ce garçon après lui avoir dit qu'ils ne seraient pas ami. Ce qui l'étonna le plus c'est que Malfoy ne l'avait pas non plus déclaré comme étant son ennemi. Hermione interrompit ses pensées lorsqu' Harry prit la parole.

Ben, il s'est présenté et à mon tour je l'est fait, et d 'après lui je devait connaître son nom puisqu'il connaissait le mien et…

Attend ! attend, le coupa Ron, il t'as dit que tu été sensé connaître son nom ?

Oui.

Mais c'est quoi ton nom de famille ?

Potter.

Ron ouvrit grand la bouche et Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

Quoi ?demanda Harry il espérait ne pas avoir fait de bêtise.

Tes parents ne t'on jamais parlés des Malfoy ? Pas étonnant qu'il ne soit pas très content, fit remarquer Ron, ta famille est l'ennemi juré des Malfoy est cela tout le monde le sais.

Il faut croire que non, répliqua Harry en s'asseyant sur la banquette.

En face de lui Ron et Hermione firent de même. Pour Harry c'était un coup dur : après avoir fait une rencontre plutôt inattendu et inconfortable voilà qu'il apprenait que des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas connaissait qui devait être ses amis et ses ennemi !!De plus il en voulait un peu à ses parents qui ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette famille ou de ce garçon. Lui qui n'avait jamais connu d'autres enfants, celui où éventuellement ses parents aurait pu lui présenter, était le fils du chef de famille ennemi de la sienne. Il soupira, et regarda les deux autres personnes en face qui discutaient avec entrain en lui jetant des coups d'œil de temps à autre. Harry souri intérieurement après tout il s'était peut-être fait des amis… même si il aurait préféré que ce soit une paire yeux différente qui le regarde en souriant, avec cette teinte particulière d'acier.

**Je crois que je radote un peu dans ce chapitre non ????……mouais enfin j'en suis contente car au départ il ne faisait qu'une page et demi….pas fameux n'est-ce pas ??? enfin si vous avez des commentaires à faire lâchez vous !!! Et la suite la semaine prochaine (théoriquement !! ) ce chapitre est un cadeau car vous m'avez envoyé autant de review !!!!!! merci !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Me revoilà avec la suite !!!!!!!!!Alors…. j'ai galéré avec ce chap !!!!!j'en suis tout de même contente j'ai fait de mon mieux mais je pense que le prochain sera plus sympa.

ALORS JE VOUDRAIS DEMANDER SI UNE AME CHARITABLE SERAIT PRET(E) A M'AIDER POUR CORRIGER MES CHAPITRES !!!!!!!!!

_**Evidement il vaudrait mieux que vous soyez plus doué que moi en orthographe, conjugaison etc.….sinon vous êtes gentil mais ça sert pas a grand chose !!!!!(non ?).**_

Voilà donc si quelqu'un est d'accord qu'il me le dise et on met ça au point !!!!!!merciiiii

Ps : ce n'est absolument pas obligatoire lol !!!

**Réponse aux review (pour ceux à qui je n'est pas rep via le lien !!!donc si vous avez pas reçus de rep c'est moi qui suis pas douée alors dites le moi je vous répondrez) :**

**Elise **: Merci beaucoup !!!!! J'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre aussi bien que les deux autres !!!!bisou !!

**Adenoide **: Lol !!! tu auras la réponse à tes questions dans les autres chap !!!Pour les parents je m'étalerais pas dessus mais t'as raison !!Et si Harry aime Draco c'est parce qu'il est beau et méchant je cois qu'Harry est sado sur les bords…lol !!!

**Superfic **: Ok pas de problème je continue !!!

**Aurore **: lol !!!Nous sommes deux!!!!!!!!!Moi aussi mon ordi veut pas faire des trucs ahhhh ça m'énerve quand il fait ça !! Merci c'est gentil et c'est vrai que mon Harry est plus doux que le vrai !!!!!Mais il peut aussi ce mettre très en colère !!!!bisousssssssssssssss

**Nyo#1 **: Coucou !! J'avais peur que le titre soit pas très compréhensible et qu'il soit dure de le mettre en évidence dans l'histoire mais finalement je crois qu'il va bien !!!Harry à serpentard ???….voici la réponse !!!! Paumé ??? complètement mais il est débrouillard …enfin je crois !!lol !!!!Je le trouve aussi attendrissant !!!!lol !!!!Merci !Du courage il en faut!!!!!mdr !!!!bisou !!!!

**Lolie **:Merci ton com était très chaleureux !!!! Voici la suite !!!!bisousss

**Akarisnape : **Jolie rime !!! Vi ryry est trop chou !!!!!!bisou !!!!!

**Angemort **: Lol !!!! Il faut pas dire que j'écrit en cour……même si c'est vrai….il y a ma mère qui lit !!!!!!! Mais c'est vrai que quand j'ai des idées je ne peut plus m'arrêter !!…tu es bien placé pour le savoir !!!!!!

J'vé travailler !!!!!!a+ bisous mon rondoudou d'amour (c'est pour te mettre la honte !!!!mdrrrrr)

**Raziel the souleater :** lol!!! Merci pour ta confiance!!!! J'en ferrait bon usage !!!!! ô inestimable lectrice sache que ton souhait à été exhaussé !!!!!!! Etant moi même une muze ça n'a pas était trop difficile !!!!………………je mens !!!!!!!lol !!! bisous !!!!!!!

**Yumeni **: Cela dois te prendre du temps de corriger non ??? Vi pour Harry et Draco c'est pas la joie !!!!! mais bon je pouvais pas les faire devenir amis tout de suite….

Une façade ????Timide ??? aha tu verras dans les prochain chapitres !!!!!!lol !!!

Merci pour tous tes conseils et en cas de souci je t'écris !!!!

Bisou !!

_**Voilà pour les réponses maintenant place à la fic !!!!!! **_

Chapitre 3 :Avoir un sourire de toi.

Le train stoppa sa course tard dans la soirée dans la petite gare de prés au lard, la seule ville d'Angleterre où aucun moldus ne vivaient.

Harry avait eu le temps de faire plus ample connaissance avec Hermione et Ron, ils avaient discutés de leurs famille, de leurs hobbys et des projets qu'ils voulaient mener à bien. Harry ne leur avait pas parlé du fait qu'il était hermaphrodite, il voulait le cacher le plus longtemps possible ayant honte de sa condition mais ayant aussi peur de perdre ses premiers amis. Hermione lui avait expliqué de haut en bas, en large et en travers le règlement du château, les cours, et les dortoirs ainsi il savait qu'il allait être envoyé dans une des maisons :serpentard griffondor, poufsoufle ou serdaigle. Ron lui avait enseigné tous les passages secrets qui existaient pour sortir dans le parc, aller aux cuisines et même pour se rendre à la salle de bain des préfets.

Cependant Harry appréhendait de mettre le choixpeau qui allait décider de sa maison, il avait honte car Hermione lui avait dit que normalement c'était les premières années qui passaient ce test et en plus il allait devoir le mettre devant toute l'école !! Lui qui voulait faire une rentrée discrète c'était loupée. Son père il avait assuré qu'il passerait tout de suite avec les 7eme années et Hermione ne comprenait pas, comment pouvait-il suivre les cours alors qu'il avait loupé les bases ? Ron avait répliqué en disant que Dumbledore, le directeur, s'avait se qu'il faisait « enfin la plupart du temps » avait-il ajouté. Ce qui n'était pas fait pour rassurer Harry.

C'est dans un contexte bonne enfant mais aussi avec un peu d'appréhension qu'Harry franchi les portes de la grande salle à l'appel de son nom pour aller s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Il avait dû attendre seul derrière les grandes portes et cela avait fait monter en lui une poussée d'anxiété. En entrant il fut éblouie par la splendeur des lieux, il ne c'était pas imaginé la salle aussi grande et avec autant de résonance chaque petits bruits, frottement, chuchotements était multiplié. Ce qui l'enchantait le plus était le plafond, il ne savait pas si c'était fait exprès ou non et ce promit de demander à son père s'il pourrait avoir le même plafond dans sa chambre.

Harry aperçu Hermione et Ron lui faire des sourires encourageants et il vit aussi, avant que le choixpeau ne lui tombe sur les yeux, le regard d'acier de Draco.

Le choixpeau lui parla mais Harry ne prêtait pas attention à ce qu'il disait, il pensait à Draco qui était à serpentard. Si il avait fait attention il se serait aperçu que le choixpeau ne lui parlait plus mais écoutait attentivement ses pensées. Ignorant de cette intrusion Harry continua à ce demander si lui aussi serait envoyé là bas ? Si lui même allait à serpentard est-ce que Draco deviendrait son ami ? « Ou plus ?» lui souffla la voix du choixpeau. Plus ? Harry se demandait se qu'il voulait dire par là quand la voix de stentor du choixpeau résonnant dans la grande salle interrompit ses pensées.

« Serpentard »

Au lieu des traditionnels applaudissements le silence se fit dans la salle. Un garçon à l'air aussi timide à serpentard ? Harry enleva le choixpeau et chercha des yeux la table où il devait se rendre. Ne sachant où il devait aller, il fini par s'apercevoir du silence lourd qui régnait. Le jeune homme fut prit d'un instant de panique, pourquoi tous le monde le regardait comme cela ? Il hésitait entre s'évanouir et s'enfuir en courant lorsque la voix du professeur à coté de lui le pressa de se rendre à sa table. Se souvenant que Draco était à serpentard Harry repéra vite la table et s'y dirigea avec le cœur léger. Il adressa un sourire rayonnant à la cantonade en faisant un signe de tête à Draco mais les autres élèves détournèrent les yeux et il sembla à Harry qu'ils essayaient de s'éloigner le plus possible de lui. Le jeune garçon senti les larmes monter, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les autres agissaient comme ça, il n'avait rien fait de mal ! Harry leva la tête et regarda les yeux humides Draco qui était un peu plus loin en face de lui. Le Prince des serpentard, c'était comme ça qu'Hermione l'avait nommé, lui jeta un petit coup d'œil étonné avant de tourner la tête vers son camarade assis à coté de lui.

Harry senti son cœur sombrer il était heureux d'être avec Draco mais _a priori_ cela n'était pas réciproque, ainsi le garçon n'avait pas menti quand il lui avait dit qu'il ne serait pas son ami. Mais alors qu'était-il pour lui ? Il n'était tout de même pas son ennemi ?! Harry n'eut pas le temps de penser à tous cela car la table c'était couverte de plats tous plus savoureux les uns que les autres et l'estomac du nouveau serpentard n'ayant pas mangé depuis le matin réclama son dût. Tout en mangeant Harry vit Hermione lui faire un signe et il aperçut un petit oiseau en papier voleter jusqu'à lui. En le dépliant à l'abris des regards il lut :

« _Ne t'inquiète pas, les autres ne seront pas très gentil avec toi au début mais tu es l'un des leurs, ils ne vont pas te mettre de coté longtemps. Ron et moi nous serons là pour t'aider en cas de difficultés. »_

Harry n'eut pas très envie de comprendre se qu'entendait Hermione par « gentil » et « difficultés ». Mais il espérait que tout ce passerait bien, après tout il était nouveau et il n'avait rien fait donc il n'avait rien à redouter. Mais Harry savait qu'il se voilait la face, l'accueil de ses camarades était une preuve flagrante. « _Il ne demandait rien »_, pensa-t il en mangeant, « _Il voulait juste avoir des amis, de bonnes notes et éventuellement confier son secret à quelqu'un »_. Il n'avait qu'une peur c'était qu'il se « change » devant les autres, il devait à tout prix éviter ça sinon il ne savait pas quels tournures pourraient prendre les choses. Enfin si, il se l'imaginait trop bien : les rires, le mépris, la solitude...

Le jeune serpentard frissonna et préféra se concentrer sur son assiette. Lorsque le repas fut fini Harry se leva comme les autres et chercha Draco du regard pour pouvoir lui demander où se trouvait la salle commune, le dortoir, et quel était le mot de passe. Il rougi en se rendant compte qu'il cherchait surtout un prétexte pour parler au beau blond, qui était plus grand que lui. A sa grande joie il n'eut pas à attendre et chercher longtemps celui-ci se dirigea vers lui avec un air nonchalant. Il lui fit signe de le suivre et Harry lui répondit en faisant un sourire resplendissant à faire baver d'envie les top-model. Draco arqua son sourcil et parti sans se retourner. Le sourire d'Harry s'évanoui.

Draco ne le lui avait pas rendu.

_C'est trop courrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrt enfin je vais essayer d'allonger mes chapitre car là j'ai honte……. Enfin si vous avez quoique ce soit à me dire y a aucun problème !!!! à la semaine prochaine !!!!!!!!_

Ps : je vais essayer de faire plus de description des lieux ou des personnages dans les autres chapitres !!!


	4. Chapter 4

Me revoilà !!!!!!!!!!!!! alors je voudrais que tous le monde applaudisse bien fort Azuki !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!car c'est elle qui m'a corrigé les fautes……………….trop forte !!!!!!!!!!!!

**Alors merci !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Enfin je vous remercie pour les review !!!!!cela m'as fait vraiment plaisir !!!!!!**

**Nepheria : **merci !!!!!!!!!!!

**Elise : **je trouve aussi lol !!!!!

**Adenoide : **tkt draco va pas rester comme cela car notre ryry d'amour va pas ce laisser faire !!!!

**Mam :** alors…..il a un sexe masculin mais pas de poitrine !!!!et vi je travaille pendant les cours !!!!!!!!!pas tous mais dans la plupart….lol !!!!

Angemort : tu voulais voir Harry ce transformer ???et bien tu es servi !!!!! 

**Aurore : **ne tkt pas Ron et Hermione vont être cool !!!!!et oui je ne pouvais pas mettre ryry à griffondor !!!!!!l'histoire n'aurait pas pu avancer correctement !!!!!

**Magouille : **coucou toi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!évidemment que j'écris sur miscrosoft tritone !!!!!mdrrr et pi d'abord cela ne fait pas chier azuki….enfin je crois lol !!!!!!bisousssss

_**Voilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa maintenant place à l'histoire !!!!!!!!!**_

Chapitre 4 : Lorsque mon corps change…

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, il avait fait un rêve particulièrement dérangeant. En rougissant, il se dépêcha d'aller dans la salle de bain, avant que les autres occupants de la pièce ne se réveillent. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait mais avec les autres dans la pièce, c'était dérangeant et Harry n'aimait pas quand quelque chose bouleversait sa vie quotidienne.

La veille avait été dure et pas très joyeuse, Draco lui avait montré d'un signe de tête son lit et l'armoire où il pouvait ranger ses vêtements et ne lui avait plus adressé la parole de toute la soirée. Les autres garçons l'ignorant aussi, il avait donc rangé ses affaires, s'était mis en pyjama. Il était aller au lit en pensant à ses parents et très vite il s'était endormi d'un sommeil sans rêves. Enfin jusqu'à ce matin.  
Harry soupira de soulagement en voyant que personne ne l'avait entendu aller à la salle de bain. Il s'habilla rapidement et sorti sur la pointe des pieds de la chambre. Arrivé dans la salle commune, il sorti un livre et commença à lire. Il était de toute façon trop tôt pour aller manger et Harry ne pensait pas trouver Hermione et Ron avant au moins une heure.  
Quand les autres occupants de son dortoir sortirent à leur tour, il voulu se rendre dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner et rejoindre ses nouveaux amis mais une main s'abattit sur son épaule et le força à se tourner. Avec stupéfaction, il fit face à Draco qui le regardait froidement avec un sourire mauvais.  
Les yeux vert se baissèrent vers le sol.  
Les yeux gris prirent une teinte d'acier en fusion.  
Draco oublia qu'il voulait rappeler à l'ordre le nouveau et lui expliquer les règles de la maison des Serpentard, à savoir que c'était lui qui faisait la loi ici. Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas détacher ses yeux du magnifique garçon qui se soumettait si facilement. Il se reprit toutefois très vite et demanda :  
- Tu pensais aller où ?  
Il senti Harry tressaillir et cela augmenta son sourire.  
- Je voulais aller manger, murmura le jeune garçon.  
Aussitôt toute la salle commune se mit à rire, les filles s'appuyaient les unes sur les autres, les garçons se donnaient de grandes claques dans le dos et les plus stupides, qui étaient assis, donnaient des coups de poing sur les tables. Le jeune Serpentard bien qu'étonné de cet accès inattendu de débilité se mordit la lèvre et leva la tête. Les yeux de Draco n'arrivaient plus à se défaire des lèvres pulpeuses du garçon, un reniflement lui fit relever la tête et il croisa les émeraudes remplient de larmes.  
- Il pleure, s'exclama une fille plus stupide que les autres, en pointant Harry du doigt.  
Les rires gras redoublèrent d'intensité.  
Harry, vexé et triste se débarrassa de la main de Draco qui était toujours posée sur son épaule et quitta la salle commune en toute vitesse . Immobile, Draco le regarda partir.

Dans un couloir vide, Harry reprenait son souffle et essuyait les larmes qui perlaient sur ses cils. Ses camarades étaient vraiment méchants, stupides et bêtes, à cette pensée somme toute très féminine, Harry senti avec horreur que ses hormones de filles justement se mettaient en route. Depuis tout petit, il avait apprit à reconnaître ces changements. Cela commençait par des picotements dans tout son corps puis son souffle se faisait plus court et enfin les changements physiques arrivaient.  
Il senti son corps changer, ses hanches s'élargir, ses jambes s'allonger, le peu de muscle qu'il avait disparaître et en dernier, il perdit quelques centimètres. Son visage aussi ressemblait très peu au garçon qu'il était réellement, il avait de long cil noir qui mettait en valeur des yeux vert d'eau et sa bouche était plus pulpeuse qu'avant sa transformation. Harry se retrouva plus féminin que jamais et plus petit qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il remarqua que ses vêtements étaient trop grand, Harry soupira car il ne se promenait jamais avec des habits de rechange, maintenant il se fit la promesse de le faire. Revenant à son problème du moment, Harry décida qu'il fallait absolument que personne ne le voit dans cet état où sinon tous le monde se moquerait de lui et il pourrait dire adieu à ses amis. Il se mit en quête d'une classe désaffectée mais à sa grande horreur il vit le directeur arriver dans sa direction, il chercha désespérément une  
cachette mais il n'y en avait aucune. La panique envahit Harry lorsque Dumbledore s'approcha de lui.  
- N'ais pas peur, tout va bien ! Une chance que je sois passé par là !  
Le directeur lui fit un clin d'œil en lui souriant gentiment.  
- Tu ne peux pas te permettre de louper des cours, je suis désolé. Mais par-contre, je pense que je vais ajuster tes habits. Cela vaudrait mieux.  
Avant qu'Harry n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche pour dire que ce n'était pas la peine, le professeur avait lancé un sort sur son uniforme. Le temps qu'il comprenne comment son directeur avait su qu'il était là, Dumbledore avait disparu. Harry se demanda pourquoi le professeur n'avait pas eut l'air choqué en le voyant ainsi, la réponse semblait logique : son père avait dû prévenir le directeur.  
Il fut soulagé, mais son soulagement fut de courte durée lorsqu'il se vit dans la fenêtre en face ; il poussa un gémissement plaintif quand il vit combien il était efféminé. Il se détestait dans ce corps trop mince. De plus tous le monde allait se moquer de lui. C'était certain.

Avec appréhension Harry se dirigea vers la grande salle ne pouvant sauter le repas ayant très faim. Arrivé devant les portes, il prit une grande inspiration et entra dans la pièce. Comme la veille tous les mouvements cessèrent et les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Ce furent les Serpentard qui paraissaient les plus choqués. Harry n'était plus le même garçon qui s'était enfui en courant et en pleurant du dortoirs il y avait quelques minutes, mais un garçon extrêmement efféminé qui essayait de passer inaperçu. De plus l'uniforme qui lui collait à la peau faisait ressortir les courbes avantageuses et féminine de son corps. Si Harry avait eu de la poitrine, il aurait ressemblé comme deux gouttes d'eau à n'importe quelles filles. Mais fort heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas et Harry était soulagé d'avoir gardé quand même quelque chose de masculin.  
Draco essayait de ne pas baver, son statut ne le lui permettait pas. Mais il ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher d'imaginer Harry nu dans son lit les yeux écarquillés réclamant et demandant comment la suite allait se dérouler. Il chassa ces idées peu orthodoxe mais, ma foi, pas déplaisantes et regarda de-nouveau le garçon qui s'était assit en rougissant ( une foi n'est pas coutume) plus loin à la table.  
« Il est plus mignon quand il fait plus garçon » cette pensée l'étonna bien qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé une « putain de merveille » pour rien mais il n'était pas dans ces habitudes d'avoir des pensées sur qui que ce soit de cette façon. Finalement, cela le fit sourire intérieurement. Décidément ce garçon était plein de mystères. Comment avait-il put changer autant en une demi-heure d'intervalle ?? C'était impensable, il y avait forcément quelque chose la-dessous mais Draco interrompit ses pensées, oubliant très vite celle-ci quand il vit Harry se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Il décida qu'il n'était pas mécontent d'être rentré dans ce compartiment la veille.  
Avoir Harry dans son lit lui plaisait, mais il ne voulait pas seulement ça. Il savait que le garçon n'avait jamais rencontrer d'autres garçons et filles. Il était donc pur et Draco senti qu'il se ferait une joie de tout lui apprendre. Un plan commença à germer dans son esprit et lorsque Harry lui lança un regard timide par dessus son emploi du temps, qu'il avait trouvé dans son assiette, il lui répondit en faisant un sourire charmeur.  
« Tu vois, lui dit-il en pensée, lorsque ton corps change cela me donne des idées !! »

_**Alors vous avez aimé, moi j'aime bien ce chapitre !!!!!!à la semaine prochaine les gens !!!!!!!**_

_**Bisous à tous et bonnes vacances !!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou !!! je suis contente de vous retrouvez pour un nouveau chapitre d'hermaphrodite !!!!!!!!je pense que vous serez étonné de notre ryry national !!!!je vous remercie ENORMEMENT pour les review !! j'ai déjà répondu à quelque personnes mais comme d'habitude si vous n'avez pas reçut de réponse cela n'est pas normal dites le moi !!!!!!!!**

**Enfin voici les réponses aux review !!!!**

_Veuvenoire13 :_ coucou !!!! merci pour ton message !!!!!!les gens reconnaissent Harry car il n'a pas changer il est simplement beaucoup plus efféminé mais sa voix par exemple est toujours la même donc cela ne pose pas de problème !!!!!lol j'ai 17ans et je ne pleure pas tous le temps cependant Harry est…Harry est dans mon histoire il est hyper sensible essaye de t'imaginer hermaphrodite avec ton corps qui change je pense que t'aurais des raisons de pleurer lol !!!!….enfin moi je pleurerais souvent !!!!lol !!!!!!bisou !!!!!

_Yumeni :_ lol !!!!!!!c'est pas grave !!!!!!je suis contente que tu le laisse une review !!!!t'as vue j'ai une correctrice maintenant !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!bref j'étais très fière est je voulais trop te le dire !!!!lol !!!!!ahhhhh Draco va baisser dans ton estime dans ce chapitre mais dans le prochain il remontera !!!!!enfin j'espère lol !!!!!!je te fais des bisoussss et bonne lecture !!

_Aurore : _graveuhhh Ryry est trop chouuuu !!!!!!je suis contente qu'il te plaise mais je vais peut être te décevoir car …..outre Hermione Ron et Draco je ne vais pas parler d'une éventuelle amitié avec quelqu'un d'autre…..désoler (s'incline) mais je ne me sens pas capable de gérer le problème d'Harry l'amour avec Draco et en plus une amitié avec des personnage ou je ne suis pas à l'aise….dans une prochaine histoire(que je suis en train de préparer) il y aura un autre perso en plus de Ryry et de Draco !!!!!!voiciiii la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira !!!!!bisousssss

_Lyly :_ merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!! la voiciiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!

**Voilaaaaaaa est avant de vous laissez lire (niark) je voudrais que tous le monde fasse la holà pour ma correctrice adorée qui à fait un boulot excellent et qui va se pendre en lisant cette introduction (car évidemment je l'écrit après correction !!!) !!!!!! voilaaaaaaaaaaaaa mercii Azuki je m'incline profondément devant toi !!!! bonne lecture !!!**

Chapitre 5 : Ton plan ne s'adapte pas à moi…

La journée s'était relativement bien déroulée pour Harry, il avait beaucoup perdu de temps entre chaque cours pour trouver la salle de classe car personne ne voulait lui indiquer le chemin. Il avait dû demander aux tableaux qui, l'ayant trouvé charmant, c'étaient fait un plaisir de l'aider. Il aurait dû s'y attendre :les autres élèves ne lui avaient pas adressé la parole, cela ne l'avait pas beaucoup perturbé. En outre, il avait remarqué que Draco lui lançait des coups d'œil de temps à autre. Cela l'avait mit dans une joie sans borne et c'est le cœur légé qu'il alla poser ses affaires dans le dortoir. Ayant du temps avant d'aller au lit, il redescendit aussitôt avec son livre.  
Alors qu'il allait commencer sa lecture une voix chaude lui demanda :  
- Que lis-tu ?  
Harry se tourna d'un coup vers l'opportun, quand il s'aperçut que cette personne n'était autre que Draco, qui s'était assis à coté et qui s'appuyait avec nonchalance contre le dossier du canapé, il passa un bras par dessus les épaule de Harry. Celui-ci se mit en devoir de ne pas bégayer mais alors qu'il allait répondre le beau jeune homme éclata d'un rire sensuel. Harry l'avait trouvé beau dès la première rencontre mais il n'avait pas remarqué la prestance et le charme qu'il dégageait. Revenant au présent, Harry écouta attentivement ce que voulait lui dire Draco.  
- Tu es vraiment excitant. Fais attention, déclara-t-il en se levant.  
Ne s'attendant absolument pas à cela Harry ne pu s'empêcher de répondre, ne voulant pas que Draco s'en aille:  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Quelqu'un pourrait te manger, fut la réponse.  
Il caressa l'épaule du garçon resté assis d'un mouvement fluide, lui fit un sourire suave et quitta la pièce pour aller faire sa tournée avant d'aller dormir.  
Harry relâcha son souffle qu'il n'avait pas eut conscience d'avoir retenu trop occupé qu'il était à regarder les lèvres et les yeux de son camarade.  
Cependant il n'avait pas tout comprit, Draco avait parlé de manger quelqu'un. Une minute ! Il lui avait aussi dit qu'il était « excitant ». Harry se mit à rougir furieusement et il prit sur lui de ne pas changer devant tous le monde.  
« Excitant »…cela voulait-il dire que Draco le voulait dans son lit ?  
« Oui mais pourquoi faire ? » se demanda-t il.  
Harry n'était pas si naïf, arrivé à l'âge, Lily et James lui avait expliqué la sexualité. Cependant il ne se doutait pas que Draco lui avait fait une proposition. Lorsque la réponse pénétra son esprit, Harry se sentit mal à l'aise malgré une douce chaleur qui gagnait ses reins. Pourtant l'angoisse le saisit, il ne voulait pas passer dans le lit de Draco comme n'importe qui d'autre aurait put le faire, il n'était pas une chose !! Ensuite il ne connaissait rien à l'art de séduire et de… faire des choses avec une personne potentiel.  
« Se faire séduire par Draco… » c 'était une douce et agréable idée, mais brusquement un avertissement que sa mère avait dit lui revient:  
« Attention, avait-elle dit, quelqu'un voudra un jour coucher avec toi, cela sera normal mais tu ne dois pas te laisser faire, prend ton temps. Tu coucheras avec la personne que tu aimeras et qui t'aimera en retour. »  
Harry avait beaucoup rougit à cette mis en garde et il avait fait la promesse à sa mère de faire attention.  
Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent ! C'était Draco !  
Après un instant de réflexion il s'aperçu du comportement étrange du Prince des serpents à son égard : Hier, il ne le regardait pas et lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait aucun contact avec lui et depuis ce matin Draco lui souriait et venait lui faire des propositions ?! Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.  
Soudainement Harry vit très clair dans le jeu du serpentard, depuis la banquette sur laquelle il était assit il se retourna et regarda Draco, qui était revenu de sa tournée d'inspection, qui discutait avec animation à ses compagnons.  
Il sentit une colère sourde monter en lui. Ainsi Draco était l'un de ces hommes que sa mère lui avait décrit. Sans cœur, ni compassion, qui après avoir obtenu se qu'ils désiraient, jetaient sans aucun remord les pauvres victimes.  
Harry refusait de devenir une de ces victimes ! Il était furieux que Draco le prenne pour un jouet et ses yeux prirent une couleur très sombre comme étant du vert très foncé mélangé à du noir. Draco allait le lui payer « Mais il ne t'as encore rien fait ! » lui souffla une petite voix qui était du coté du blond, mais le nouveau n'en avait cure. Ce snob voulait et s'était mis en tête de le mettre dans son lit qu'après l'avoir vu changé. C'était cela qui lui avait mit la puce à l'oreille : il ne voyait pas pourquoi Draco se serait intéressé à lui sans cela. Se levant brusquement il se dirigea d'un pas vif et sur de lui vers le petit groupe, il s'arrêta devant Draco qui interrompit sa conversation et qui lui lança un regard surpris.  
Le silence tomba dans la salle commune, tous le monde chuchotait pour savoir ce que voulait le nouveau à leur Prince.  
Draco, lui, la surprise passée, eut un sourire à la fois vainqueur et charmeur, il ne pensait pas que son plan soit aussi rapide. Remarques faites, il ne s'en plaignait pas vraiment, il n'était pas réputé comme étant un homme patient. Il fut quelque peu déstabilisé par les yeux sombres et remplient de colère du jeune homme. Un doute assaillit son esprit mais avant qu'il ait pu réfléchir à quelques éventuelles fautes qu'il aurait pu commettre dans son plan, la voix d'Harry le devança.  
- Ton plan ne s'adapte pas à moi.  
La voix d'Harry était sèche et vibrante de colère contenue.  
Draco ouvrit grand les yeux il n'avait pas pensé que le nouveau comprendrait aussi vite sa proposition ! Et qu'il lui parlerait aussi mal. Harry reprit la parole tout en reculant et en se dirigeant vers la chambre.  
- Je suis pas comme les autres, Malfoy, je n'accours pas pour tendre gentiment mes fesses, acheva-t il en quittant la pièce.  
Draco se demanda s'il devait rire et être fier du nouveau qui agissait en parfait Serpentard ou, au contraire, pleurer de manquer un coup aussi bien. Mais le sentiment qui domina les autres fut la tristesse qu'Harry soit en colère contre lui….Il décida d'aller se coucher en oubliant bien vite cette pensée.

**Voilaaaaaaaaaaaa la suite la semaine prochaine j'espère que vous ne détestez pas Draco et que vous applaudissez à de main Harry !!!!!!**

**Bisoussssss **


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou alors tout d'abord je suis désolée pour les fautes mais ma bien-aimée correctrice n'a plus Internet donc je publie quand même mais par pitié ne regardez pas les fautes !!!!!!!!!!!!!merci !!!!!!….AZUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII reviennnnnnnnnnnntttt !!!**

**Bon le moment de folie terminé je vous remercie énormément pour les reviews, j'ai déjà répondu à certains d'entre vous mais voici les réponses à qui je n'ai pas répondu…..lol normal !!!!!!!**

**Enfin voici les réponses :**

_Nepheria_ : Merciiiiii !!!!!!

_Lyly14 _: Merci!!!la voici!!!!!!j'espère que tu l'aimeras autant que le chapitre précédent. Bisous !

_Sycca_ : merci je suis contente que tu l'aime !!!

_Yumeni :…….._pardonnnnnnnnnnnn je suis désolée mais aujourd'hui il y aura plein de fautes…….je m'incline !!!!!alala Draco !!!!!!!je crois que nous sommes toutes folle de lui !!!et que s'il n'était pas un yoyo il n'aurait pas le même charisme !!!!lol !!!la subtilité ? Draco ne connais pas !!!!!!!mdrr j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre !!!!!bisou !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Aurore _: ahhhhhhhhh merci !!!!!!!!!!!j'aime trop ton message !!!!ouais draco c'est fait avoir !!!niark !!!je crois que ma mère m'avais fait un poto du même genre il y a quelque années…..cela m'avait beaucoup fait rire enfin…..j'ai fais du plagiat…désolé maman mais c'est pour la bonne cause. .mdrr. Il a retenu la leçon t'inquiète mais il est têtu…jte laisse deviner la suite…bisou !

_Didi_ : lol !!!bizarre? que veux tu dire par la?mdrr ouais si il était pas hermaphrodite je crois qu'il serait limite skizo sur les bord !!mdrr !!!!la suite la voici !!!!bisouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

_Mam _: t'inquiète je vais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin…… !!!bisoussssssssss

**Voilaaaaaaaaaaaa maintenant place à la ficccccccccccccc que je dédicace à _lily2507._**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

Chapitre 6 : Mon autre forme…

Quand Harry eut quitté la pièce, toute sa colère retomba pour laisser place à une grande tristesse. Il se jeta sur son lit et ferma les rideaux.

Il se mit à pleurer en se traitant d'idiot, Harry n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que Draco aurait pu commettre une telle chose. « _Tu ne le connaît pas »_ souffla sa conscience « _Ce n'est pas parce qu'il te plait qu'il est forcément gentil et sans défauts. »_

Les larmes cessèrent brusquement de couler, c'était vrai ! Cela ne faisait qu'une journée qu'il était dans ce château, il ne pouvais pas connaître les élèves et surtout cet élève en un seul jour. Il aurait pourtant souhaité qu'il en soit ainsi, connaître Draco, savoir comment il fonctionne pour éviter d'être déçu à l'arrivée. N'ayant pas mauvais esprit il admit qu'il n'aurait pas était mécontent si Draco lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui, Harry secoua la tête non Draco ne lui plaisait pas…silence sceptique dans son esprit…bon Draco l'intriguait et il voulait le connaître c'était différent ! Il n'était pas amoureux de lui ! Alors pourquoi cela l'avait-il tant gêné quand il avait comprit que Draco voulait le mettre dans son lit ?

« _Je ne le connais pas !!!_ se justifia Harry avec mauve foi cette fois-ci,_ et on ne fait pas de proposition aux gens que l'on ne connais pas, surtout quand on ne sort pas avec elle !! De plus ce n'est pas moi que Draco désirait mais **l'autre**_. »

Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Il espérait que personnes et surtout pas Draco ne le verrait dans «_l'autre forme_ »de lui même.

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla en pleine forme, ayant passé une bonne nuit malgré la veille. Aucun plan de vengeance vis à vis de Draco n'avait germé dans son esprit, il n'était pas aussi mauvais, mais il prit cependant le parti d'ignorer le serpentard. Si finalement il était aussi mauvais que les serpentard car il savait que l'ignorance est le meilleur des méprit et que c'était cela qui allait faire le plus mal au serpentard blond.

Cette deuxième journée de cours commença sur les chapeaux d' roue. Dumbledore fit un discours sur une nouvelle option qui serait proposée aux élèves le samedi matin à partir de la semaine prochaine, il invita ceux et celles qui voulaient participer à s'inscrire. Mais le directeur, égal à lui même, ne donna pas plus d'information quant au nom de cette soi disant option, il expliqua que c'était « une surprise » que tous serait dévoilé en temps utile c'est à dire le vendredi. La fiche d'inscription serait affichée le lendemain et chacun pourra écrire son nom jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

Après le petit-déjeuné Harry essaya de voir Ron et Hermione qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de revoir, ils c'étaient croisés entre les cours mais n'ayant pas les mêmes cours ils n'arrivaient pas à se parler. Dépité il parti pour son premier cours.

Harry avait remarqué que, tout le long de la journée, Draco le regardait et parfois lorsqu'il arrivait dans une pièce il lui lançait un sourire charmeur comme si rien n'était. Mais le jeune serpentard appliqua sa stratégie à savoir l'ignorer. Comme prévu cela agaça Draco qui plissait les yeux de colère quand Harry l'évitait ou faisait semblant de ne pas s'apercevoir de sa présence.

Le soir, plus qu'excédé par le comportement du brun et détestant être ignoré, Draco chercha Harry dans tout le château et fini par le repérer qui discutait avec Ron et Hermione au détour d'un couloir. D'abord scandalisé qu'un serpentard fasse conversation avec des griffondor, Draco se dit que ce qu'il avait à dire à Potter était plus important que cet écart. Il en prit tout de même note.

Arrivé prés des trois étudiants il coupa la conversation en saisissant Harry par le bras. Celui-ci avait remarqué l'arrivée de Draco et, comme il l'avait décidé, il fit semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué son arrivée mais il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que le serpentard se dirige vers lui et l'empoigne avec autant de brutalité.

- Je dois te parler, viens.

Et sans attendre la réponse il voulu entraîner Harry à se suite.

Mais une fois la surprise passée Harry se libera d'un coup sec de la poigne de Draco. Hermione fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras, sachant que Ron allait intervenir elle décida de ne pas intervenir elle même et elle eut raison : Ron beugla :

- Mais pour qui tu te prends sale fouine !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Déjà que je te trouvait con mais alors là c'est l'apothéose !!!!Je te savais con mais pas mal élevé !!!!!!! Ca t'arrive souvent d'embarquer les gens alors qu'ils sont en pleine discutions ????Tes parents ne t'on pas apprit la politesse ???Et tu te dis fils d'une famille noble ??? Mais ça va pas mon pauvre mec va te soigner !!!!!!!

Ron était complètement essouffler et il avait l'air tellement choqué que Harry et Hermione ne purent s'empêcher de rire aux éclats.

Draco , bien que furieux et ayant une réplique sanglant au bout des lèvres, ne releva pas, il avait plus important à faire que de rabattre le claquet à un pauvre. Se tournant vers Harry il répéta avec tout le self-control qu'il possédait et en serrant les dents:

- Je dois te parler.

Harry cessa de rire et lui répondit langoureusement mais avec un méprit palpable :

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux m'emmener dans ta chambre ?

Ron cessa d'être choqué par Draco pour l'être par Harry et Hermione arrêta de ricaner. Le serpentard et les deux griffondor regardèrent Harry avec des yeux rond, choqués.

Le nouveau c'était vite forgé une réputation de timide en deux jours, les gens disaient qu'il était aimable et répondait toujours poliment même lorsqu'on été brusque avec lui. Pour les trois qui le connaissait mieux que les autres c'était très étrange et impensable d'entendre Harry répondre de manière si brusque voir même un peu crue.

Un silence tendu tomba.

Les autres s'osaient pas bouger, Harry les dominaient et les perçaient du regard puis à sa grande horreur il sentit qu'il _changeait de l'autre façon_. Avec un élan de courage têtu pas très serpentard, il décida de ne pas fuir, tant pis pour la réaction des autres il ne voulait pas laisser Draco gagner. De toute façon il était tellement énervé qu'il n'aurait pas pu se retenir de _changer_ le temps qu'il donne une excuse pour s'enfuir alors…

Draco fut le premier à remarquer le changement qui s'opérait sur Harry, les deux autres poussèrent une exclamation quand il s'en aperçurent à leur tour.

Devant eux Harry avait prit son autre forme.

**Niark niark niark vous allez vous demander comment est ryr n'est ce pas ?et bien il faudra attendre la semaine prochaine….désoler !!! je vous fais des bisousssssss !!!**

**Et ne me tué pas par pitié(auteur qui s'incline et qui ce cogne contre son écran.. « ah merde !!! »…)**


	7. Chapter 7

_Me revoilà !!!!!!désoler mais ce chapitre ne sera pas nom plus corrigé…..le prochaine promis !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Je vous remercie pour les reviews !!!cela m'a beaucoup touchée !!!!!(j'ai dépassé les 80 !!!!)voici les réponse !**

**Lyly : merciiii la voici !!**

**Lolo : jss po sadique…enfin….passons !!!voici la réponse a ta question !!!!!!l'autre forme de Harry…niark bisous !!!**

**Adenoide :tkt Harry restera Harry quoiqu'il arrive !!!il va être …..à toi de juger !!!**

**Aurore : ouais c'est vrai qu'Harry à beaucoup de coté griffondor mais le fait qu'il fasse des coup en douce comme tu le verras dans les prochain chap. font qu'il a sa place à Serpentard !**

**Ta reine : et vi je pouvais pas laisser Harry les bras ballant !!!!!!!!!bisou ma ptite marraine adorée !!!! **

_Voilaaaaaaaaaaaaaa vous aller avoir la réponse à votre attente….l'autre forme de notre Harry national !!!Quel va être la réaction de Draco ???????vous le saurez en lisant !!!!!_

_Bonne lecture !!!_

Chapitre 7 : Comment te parler ?

Harry était grand c'était cela qui frappait dés le premier regard, il avait la même taille que les deux autres garçons qui mesuraient tout de même 1m80. Ensuite c'était son corps que l'on remarquait : fin, certes, mais musclé, une musculature que l'on apercevait à travers la chemise blanche de l'uniforme et qui était étrange de voir sur Harry. Harry n'étant pas normalement musclé ils étaient étonnés de l'effet produit . Enfin on ne pouvait pas passer à coté du visage d'Harry. Adieu les traits fin, un peu bébé ! Le jeune homme avait des traits typiquement masculins et la légère barbe cassait avec la peau duveteuse de l'_autre_ Harry. Mais ce qui se démarquait le plus c'était ses yeux. Ils étaient toujours vert mais plus foncés et striés de rouge, cela donnait un contraste étrange presque effrayant mais extrêmement saisissant.

Draco déglutit difficilement. Ce Harry transpirait la luxure. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour Harry pourrait ressemblait à ça. Le plus perturbant était qu'il s'avait qu'après une nuit avec _ce _Harry il ne pourrait plus se passer de lui comme amant. Mais malgré cela quelque chose le dérangeait, même si ce Harry l'excitait ce n'était pas son Harry. Où était le Harry timide et doux avec ses rougissement et ses grand yeux ?

Hermione comme à son habitude comprit la situation en un clin d'œil. Harry était hermaphrodite et au vu du changement d'hier au petit-déjeuné et de ce changement ci, le garçon n'avait pas choisi son coté. Elle jeta un regard à Draco est eut un sourire rusée le serpentard n'aura pas la partie facile. Elle se demandait si elle devait intervenir quand elle décida que ce n'était pas son rôle, elle prit alors Ron qui bavait par le bras et quitta les lieux en le tirant à sa suite.

Harry sentit sa fureur retomber petit à petit, il était désorienté par Draco qui le regardait bouche bée, mais aussi il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un satisfaction en se sentant si désiré. Ainsi Draco préférait cette forme ….il aurait dû sans douter ! Comment aurait-il pu aimer un Harry féminin qui se disputait deux formes ?!

Revenant à lui, Draco répéta pour la troisième fois :

- Je dois te parler !

Harry eut un sourire dépité.

- Et bien parle je t'écoute.

Draco toujours un peu sous le choc respira profondément.

- Tu m'évite !

Silence.

- C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire ? demanda Harry plutôt blasé et déçut.

- Oui ! Non ! enfin…., c'était la première fois que Draco se retrouvait dans une situation comme celle-ci. Il était complètement désemparé et il n'appréciait que moyennement d'être ridicule à se point surtout devant Harry.

- Bon si tu n'as rien de plus à me dire, salut.

Et avant que Draco n'eut repris ses esprit pour parler correctement Harry excédé était parti.

Dans une salle vide poussiéreuse avec des table renversées et de la poudre de craie partout et araignées courant le plancher Harry essayait de retrouver sa véritable forme. Pour cela il devait se calmer mais dans l'état actuel des choses c'était peine perdu.

Il ne savait que penser car Draco ne lui avait rien dit de concret, il supposait que c'était dût au choc, mais il aurait voulu savoir ce que Draco avait voulu lui dire sans y parvenir. Il voulait s'excuser du fait qu'il avait voulu le mettre dans son lit ? Bien que peu probable Harry ne voyait que cette possibilité. Cependant il était certain que dés demain il aurait droit au regard haineux et dégoûter de celui-ci.

N'arrivant pas à reprendre sa forme il décida de retourner au dortoir avant que les autres ne reviennent du dîner, dans ce cas il serait coincé et il voulait à tout prix éviter cela ! Dormir dans cette salle de classe n'était pas son objectif ! Il rentra donc en _catimini_ et réussi à éviter de justesse ses compagnons de chambre. Après s'être calfeutré derrière ses rideau et s'être installé pour la nuit, il osa regarder timidement Draco par une petite fente des rideau vert. Draco était assis en tailleur sur son lit, il était habillé qu'avec un simple boxer, Harry pouvait donc observer et admirer les formes parfaites du blond. Il savait que Draco avait un corps bien dessiné mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier la musculature, les longues jambes et le grain de peau pâle de celui-ci.

Il remarqua cependant que le serpentard semblait concentré. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Harry pour comprendre à quoi ou plutôt à qui pensait son préfet.

Plutôt satisfait de l'effet produit sur le blond, Harry se recoucha et s'aperçut qu'il était redevenu normal. Il se dit qu'il serait peut-être tant qu'il choisissent son coté.

Le vendredi Harry fut le dernier à s'inscrire sur le fiche pour l'option proposé par Dumbledore.

La fin de la semaine était arrivée rapidement et il s'était décidé au dernier moment.

Draco et lui s'évitaient. L'un comme l'autre ils n'étaient pas prés à avoir une discutions mais Harry c'était inscrit pour essayer de voir Draco et éventuellement lui parler.

Personne ne savait encore ce qu'était cette fameuse option et dans la grande salle un raffut énorme régnait. Les élèves discutaient, parlaient, s'interpellaient à propos de l'option. Beaucoup pensaient que c'était un piège de la part du directeur et ne c'étaient pas inscrit.

Harry n'avait pas revu ni pu parler avec Hermione ou Ron depuis le soir du drame. Il ne savait pas si il allait être bien reçu ou non. Mais quand il vit Hermione à la table des griffondor lui faire des grands signes pour le saluer il fut aussitôt rassuré.

Le repas avait commencé mais les élèves était tellement occupé à parler que personnes ne mangeaient, Harry qui n'avait pas très faim ne toucha pas non plus à son assiette.

Comme promis, à la fin du dîné Dumbledore se leva.

Le silence se fit.

Et les élèves restèrent paralyser en entendant en quoi consistait l'option.

**Ah je me suis éclatée pour inventer l'option !!!!!!lol(gros fou rire toute seule) enfin vous comprendrez au prochain chapitre si vous avez des réflexion aller-y !!!A lundi prochain !!!!!!!avec ma bêta j'espère !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn elle me manqueuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou à tous désoler mais je ne répondrais pas aux reviews un par un car je suis malade et j'avoue ne pas avoir le courage de le faire cette fois-ci. Cependant j'aimerais dédicacer ce chapitre à YUMENI qui a poster la 100eme reviews et je dois vous avouer que je ne pensais pas avoir 100reviews pour ma 1ere fic….alors je vous remercie tous profondément et je remercie aussi ma petite correctrice adorée qui encore une fois a bien voulu s'atteler à la lourde tâche qu'est de me corriger…lol. **

**Je fais un gros bisous à tous le monde, j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre et je m'incline profondément devant ceux et celles qui m'on proposé de corriger en attendant que Azuki(ma correctrice vous l'aurez deviné) ne revienne, je n'ai pas pu vous répondre mais merci beaucoup cela ma touchée !!!!**

**Voilà je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que vous allez vous régaler !!!!!**

Chapitre 8 : Tous ces mots inscris sur un papier…

L'option était très étrange. C'est ce qui avait provoqué, après le discours du professeur, beaucoup de retrait de cette « soit disant » option. Harry, lui, avait décidé de rester après s'être renseigné si Draco ne se désistait pas. Il ne se voyait pas y aller en sachant que cela ne lui permettrait pas de voir le blond.  
Une option « Mots ». Etrange.  
Après le silence qui s'était abattu sur la grande salle , tous les élèves avaient parlé en même temps. S'ils avaient bien compris, l'option consistait à être tout seul à une table et d'écrire sur un bout de papier un seul mot qui correspondait ou se rapprochait le plus des sentiments que l'on ressentait sur le moment. Puis il fallait penser à la personne à qui on voulait l'envoyer et le papier s'envolait vers cette personne. En outre pour que personne ne sache qui recevait et envoyait des lettres, les élèves étaient entouré d'un sortilège d'invisibilité.

Harry trouvait que c'était une idée plutôt originale et amusante. Les autres étudiants ne semblaient pas partager son avis. Lorsqu'il avait dit à Ron que Dumbledore avait de bonnes idées, celui-ci s'était arrêté au milieu du couloir créant ainsi un mini embouteillage. Il avait regardé Harry avec de grands yeux effrayés et la bouche ouverte pendant cinq minutes. Le cœur serré Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de le trouver un peu idiot avec cet air là. Après cet échec cuisant, Harry décida de ne plus faire partager son point de vue.

C'est, cependant, avec un grand sourire et une grande excitation, qu'il était bien le seul à éprouver, qu'il se présenta le samedi matin devant les portes de la grande salle. Draco et sa troupe arriva peu après lui, ils ne s'étaient toujours pas reparlés après la scène du changement d'Harry. Celui-ci comptait bien mettre les choses au clair, il en avait plus qu'assez de l'air étonné ou suspicieux que prenait Draco quand il arrivait dans la même pièce que lui. Heureusement, il n'avait pas l'air dégoûté et Harry en était soulagé. Avec Hermione et Ron, il n'y avait eu aucune explication. Hermione avait fait des recherches et les avaient partagées avec Ron, ainsi il n'avait pas eut à s'expliquer.  
Mais avec Draco c'était différent, celui-ci était peut-être un Malfoy mais il ne connaissait pas le courage et il était têtu comme une mule. Parfois Harry avait l'impression d'avoir à faire à un gamin qui boude et cela l'exaspérait. Cependant il avait une idée et cette option allait l'aider.  
Peu à peu les autres participants arrivèrent et, au bout de quelques minutes, les professeurs les firent entrer et les placèrent un par un seul à une table. Lorsqu'un élève était placé on lui jetait un sort d'invisibilité si bien que les élèves avaient l'impression que la grande salle était vide. Harry fut placé parmi les dernier, il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que commence l'option. Une feuille, de l'encre rouge et une longue plume noir apparurent. Il prit une grande inspiration, prit la plume la trempa dans l'encre et inscrivit sur la feuille le mot suivant :

_Malaise._

Il pensa fort à Draco, la feuille se plia en oiseau et partit. La réponse arriva quelques minutes après. Les mains tremblantes et son cœur battant à toute allure Harry déplia l'oiseau. La réponse de Draco était :

_Incompréhension._

Harry décida de ne pas attendre pour se révéler, c'est pourquoi il écrivit :

_Changement._

Cette fois la réponse mis plus de temps à arriver, Harry pouvait s'imaginer Draco pesant le pour et le contre, choisir entre sa fierté et sa curiosité. Maintenant, la question était est ce que Draco allait choisir le pour et sa curiosité ?  
_« Cela ne serait pas mal »,_ pensa Harry, _« En fait Draco est quelqu'un de capricieux. »_  
Finalement la réponse fut :

_Explication._

Ok !Draco voulait savoir pourquoi il changeait de forme ! Harry était plutôt étonné il avait pensé et espéré que Draco avait fait des recherches, cela aurait été moins dur pour pouvoir s'expliquer par la suite ! Mais visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas. Bien qu'il ne voulut pas le reconnaître cela le décevait que Draco n'ait pas fait de recherche. C'était comme s'il ne s'intéressait pas à lui ou plutôt à ce qu'il était.  
Harry n'était pas prés à se dévoiler autant par lui-même. C'est pourquoi il inscrivit :

_Peur._

Draco répondit :

_Attente. _

Harry fut soulagé et la mauvaise pensée qu'il avait eu avant de répondre à Draco fondit comme neige au soleil. Il ressenti une joie immense lui serrer le cœur, un sourire éclaira son visage. Il ne pu s'empêcher de penser, avec un peu de niaiserie, que Draco était « _Trop gentil !_ » Harry essaya de se reprendre, « _Draco n'était pas que gentil, il était beau aussi ! »_ Il poussa un soupir et retomba dans la réalité. Ne sachant que répondre il opta pour :

_  
Gratitude. _

Vraiment il n'avait pas pu mieux faire, il voyait presque le sourcil en circonflexe que devait faire Draco ! Après plusieurs minutes sans réponse Harry commença à paniquer. Pourquoi Draco ne lui répondait pas ?  
Ne trouvant pas d'explication possible à ce soudain silence, Harry prit son mal en patience et attendit sagement la réponse. La réponse, lorsqu'elle arriva, fit s'étouffer de rire le jeune homme. Décidément Draco était loin d'être l'homme qui avait réponse à tout comme le pensait Harry :

_…heu…indécision.._

Voyant que les profs commençaient à ce lever de la table des professeurs pour libérer les élèves Harry répondit très vite.

_Temps. _

Il ne s'avait pas si ce mot serrait pris en compte car ce n'est pas un sentiment, mais à son grand étonnement le papier se plia est parti au moment même où un professeur libéra Harry.

En sortant de la grande salle, Harry voulu voir Draco mais le jeune homme était vite parti « _Vive le courage et la lâcheté_ »pensa Harry avec ironie.  
Il senti, cependant, son cœur se tordre de douleur qu'il refoula bien vite, après tout il avait discuté avec Draco !Cependant il ne pensait pas le serpentard aussi trouillard ! Un sourire apparu sur son visage. Ils avaient fait un grand pas en avant _« Grâce à moi »,_ pensa-t il avec orgueil.  
Il savait que la prochaine fois qu'il aurait l'occasion de parler à Draco les explications seraient nécessaires. Harry commença à se diriger vers son dortoir en remerciant mentalement le directeur et ses idées foireuses. Comme quoi avec de simple mot sur un papier on peut faire évoluer une relation.

**Voilà je pense que c'est mon plus long chapitre il en reste encore deux( sur qui je galère lol)et ce sera la fin. Pour ceux et celles qui apprécies mon écriture je vous annonce que il y à déjà une autres histoire qui est en préparation mais qui ne sera pas prête avant la fin de celle- ci, si vous le souhaitais je pourrais vous faire un rapide résumer dans les RAR du chapitre prochain, à vous de me dire !!!!**

**Voilà je vous embrasse !!!A la semaine prochaine !!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Heu…c'est moi !!!lol !!! je revient après de long mois d'absence mais sachez que ce n'était pas sans raison et que si je revient c'est grâce à ma ptite correctrice adorée j'ai nommée Azuki !!!!!!!!qui ma soutenue et encouragé !!!!!!

Voici l'avant dernier d' Hermaphrodite !!!!!!j'espère que vous allez l'aimer !!!et merci énormément à toutes les reviews (auquel je ne répond pas dans ce chapitre) elles m'ont beaucoup plût merci,merci et bonne lecture !!!!

Chapitre9 : Prendre un bain avec toi…

Harry se sentait fatigué et sale. La fin de semaine avait été dur et il  
aspirait plus que tout à prendre une douche. Le problème était que ses  
compagnons de chambre l'avaient empêché d'entrer dans la salle de bain  
en  
bloquant la porte dès qu'il commençait à se diriger vers celle ci. Ne  
voulant pas leur montrer que cela le gênait, il était sorti du dortoir la  
tête haute.

Ainsi était-il en quête de Ron, qui était préfet, pour lui demander le  
mot de passe de la salle de bain des préfets. Il n'avait pas le droit de  
s'y rendre, n'étant pas lui même préfet, mais à cette heure-ci  
personne n'y serait et il espérait que Ron soit d'accord pour lui  
donner  
le mot de passe. Fort heureusement, il vit Ron, qui finissait sa ronde  
habituelle, et réussi à le rattraper.  
- Ron ! appela-t il.  
Ron s'arrêta net et se retourna.  
- Harry ? Mais que fais-tu dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci ?  
- Désolé mais les serpentard m'ont bloqué la salle de bain…et  
j'aimerais me laver, expliqua-t il avec une moue adorable.  
- Les enfoirés ! jura Ron attendri par la tête qu'affichait Harry, et je  
suppose que tu veux le mot de passe de la salle de bain des préfets. Je me  
trompe ?  
Ron ne se trompait pas et, c'est sans hésiter, qu'il donna le mot de  
passe à Harry après que celui-ci ait acquiescé avec un petit sourire tout  
à fait craquant. Il lui expliqua, aussi, comment fonctionnait le système  
des  
bains. Harry avait eu sourire rêveur en entendant les explications de Ron ;  
maintenant il voulait absolument un bain avec plein de mousse, des bulles et  
avec une senteur des bois humides après une pluie glaciale.  
C'est, donc, avec un entrain renouvelé que le jeune étudiant se  
précipita vers les bains. Il arriva devant le tableau qui représentait une  
sirène endormie complètement essoufflé. Il lâcha tellement vite le mot  
de  
passe que celle-ci non seulement se réveilla en sursaut mais en plus ne  
comprit pas ce que disait le jeune garçon.  
Harry dut se reprendre à trois fois avant de réussir à le sortir  
correctement. En entrant il fut émerveillé par le décor, toute la pièce  
était dans les tons bleu, allant du foncé au turquoise, et blanc cassé. Il  
y  
avait de grandes fenêtres, face à la baignoire, qui laissaient entrer la  
lueur de le lune et le baigneur pouvait, ainsi, admirer Poudlard et ses  
alentours la nuit. Harry remarqua des cabines dans une pièce annexe à  
celle  
ou se trouvait la grande, pour ne pas dire immense, baignoire. Il alla se  
déshabiller et muni d'une serviette autour des anches il se dirigea vers  
les différents tuyaux et actionna les robinet ou des bulles, un sapin et de  
la mousse étaient figurés dessus.  
Il se détendit immédiatement lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'eau chaude. Il  
avait l'impression que tous les soucis quittaient son corps, même Draco  
n'obsédait plus ses pensées. Mais quand on parle du loup on en voit  
toujours la queue. Harry, qui rêvassait dans son eau chaude, cru se noyer  
lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Draco qui entrait dans la salle de bain en  
parlant à quelqu'un et qui refermait la porte derrière lui. Harry savait  
qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être ici, mais Draco était préfet,  
c'était son droit d'utiliser cette pièce quand bon lui semblait. Harry  
avait peur que, non seulement Draco le dénonce mais aussi de la discussion  
qu'ils pouvaient avoir s'ils étaient tous les deux.

Il se fit le plus petit possible espérant ne pas se faire remarquer, mais  
se  
fut peine perdu et il ferma fort les yeux lorsqu'il entendit les pas de  
Draco s'arrêter net. Il se retourna et rencontra les yeux d'acier qui  
le  
faisaient vibrer.  
Draco, lui, était subjugué par ce qu'il voyait. Depuis plus d'une  
semaine il n'avait pas arrêté de penser au brun et il suffit qu'il  
aille prendre un bain pour l'oublier qu'il le rencontre ! Harry avait la  
même tête que lui, de toute évidence ils pensaient la même chose. Draco  
poussa un profond soupir, bien sur il aurait pu retirer des points au brun,  
mais il allait pas retirer des points à sa propre maison ! Il aurait,  
aussi,  
pu lui hurler dessus ou tout bonnement faire demi-tour. Mais quelque chose  
le  
tiraillait pour qu'il reste et, la pseudo discussion qu'il avaient eu  
pendant l'option lui revint en mémoire. Ce serait le moment idéal pour  
en  
parler. Harry, lui, semblait attendre comme tétanisé dans son bain. Draco  
ne  
pu s'empêcher de sourire avec perversion, une idée lui traversa  
l'esprit  
et c'est avec le même sourire qu'il se dirigea d'un pas léger vers  
la  
pièce annexe. Lorsque Draco fut sortie de son champ de vision, Harry se  
permis de pousser un gros soupir, il savait, cependant, que la partie ne  
serait pas aussi facile à gagner. Il avait perçut le sourire en coin de  
Draco et cela ne présageait rien de bon. « Je vais y passer c'est sur.»  
pensa le petit brun en s'enfonçant encore plus s'il le pouvait dans  
l'eau bulleuse.  
Quand Draco revient avec une serviette autour des anches, Harry détourna  
aussitôt le regard, le rouge aux joues. Le beau préfet ne fit que sourire.  
Et  
c'est avec un visage redevenu neutre qu'il pénétra dans l'eau aux  
cotés d'Harry qui essayait de s'éloigner le plus possible pour sa  
santé  
mentale. C'était sans compter sur un serpentard bien accroché et bien  
décidé à le mettre dans l'embarras ! La serviette que Harry avait  
laissé  
sur le rebord avait miraculeusement disparue. Et la petite piscine semblait  
s'être raccourcit de…plusieurs mètres.

Il eut un moment de silence seulement coupé par le clapotis de l'eau  
lorsqu' Harry faisait des mouvements qu'il espérait discret pour  
s'éloigner le plus loin possible du serpentard. Draco, lui, avait l'air  
parfaitement à l'aise et dans son élément. Tout deux souhaitait parler  
mais plus le silence s'allongeait, plus l'assurance de Draco  
s'effritait, plus la timidité d'Harry revenait au grand galop. Draco  
prit  
son courage à deux mains et se lança :  
- Alors…heu…ça va ?  
Le préfet se mit aussitôt une baffe mentale, il était ridicule de  
demander  
à Harry si ça allait vu que cela faisait dix bonnes minutes qu'il était  
ensemble. Cependant le préfet des serpentard fut sauvé par Harry qui se  
mit  
à rougir et a bafouiller.  
- heu…oui ça va ! tu sais si tu veux être tranquille je peux partir.  
Harry n'avait pas spécialement envie de partir mais il ne voulait pas  
s'imposer ; après tout il n'était pas préfet.  
Draco eut un petit sourire pervers.  
- Comme tu veux, tu ne me dérange pas. Mais je crois que tu n'a plus de  
serviette non ?  
Le petit serpentard se rappela alors que se serviette avait  
mystérieusement  
disparu. Avec un soupir, il s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'eau. Draco  
décida de ne pas prolonger plus longtemps le silence qui se réinstallait.  
En respirant profondément il se lança :  
- Comment tu fais pour changer de forme ? c'est toi qui décide ?  
- Pour changer de forme ? répéta Harry , mais je ne choisi pas ! Etre  
Hermaphrodite est comme une malédiction !Tu possèdes les caractéristiques  
des filles et des garçons. Pour perdre son « gène » Hermaphrodite il  
faut  
choisir de quel « coté » amoureux tu as des préférences. Pour les  
non-sorciers cela se déroule de façon psychologique mais pour moi qui a la  
capacité, si nous pouvons appeler cela comme ça, de changer c'est plus  
dur. Mon corps change selon mes humeurs, c'est plus difficile de  
réfléchir si je veux devenir complètement un garçon ou une fille car mon  
corps est en contradiction avec mes pensées.  
Harry reprit son souffle, il se rendait compte que c'était très  
réconfortant de savoir, qu'au moins, une personne ne le regardait pas  
comme  
un insecte. Il poussa un soupir et reprit.  
- Que de temps perdu ! Si mes parents m'avait dit que tous le monde  
auraient la même attitude que toi si j'allais à l'école, je serais  
sorti. Lorsque mes parents voulaient me sortir je me mettais à pleurer car  
je  
pensais que les gens seraient gênés et dégoûtés de me voir. Du coup je  
n'allais jamais hors de la maison. Il est vrai qu'une partie de la  
responsabilité repose sur mes parents . Mon père voulait que je sorte mais  
ma mère, se souvenant de mes crises, refusait toujours. Papa n'a pas eu  
le  
courage d'insister…Et la première fois où je sort dans le monde, je te  
rencontre... Tu es la première personne qui m'ait adressé la parole. Je  
t'ai trouvé beau et gentil. En y réfléchissant je pense que j'ai eu  
un  
véritable coup de foudre !

Draco n'avait pas ouvert la bouche pendant le récit d'Harry. Il ne  
savait  
pas comment réagir. Pour lui Harry était Harry et c'était tout.  
Mais il s'avait qu' Harry attendait une réaction de sa part. Aussi se  
déplaça-t il dans le bain et alla rejoindre le jeune homme qui était  
assis  
sur les marches permettant de descendre dans la baignoire. Harry avait la  
tête  
baissée. Draco la prit en coupe entre ses mains et força Harry à le  
regarder.  
- Tu es Harry, dit-il simplement, et peu importe ce dont ton corps est  
fait moi…je t'ais remarquer…car tu es unique et… tu me plais aussi.


	10. Chapter 10

**Et voici le dernier chapitre d'Hermaphrodite !!!!j'espère que vous aimerez la fin et je remercie tous ceux qui ont lu, laissé des commentaires, ma correctrice adorée !!!!(snif tu vas me manquer !!!mais j'aurais besoin de tes services dans quelque temps !!!!), ma maman qui est en suspense de lire la fin lol** !!! **et normalement je publierais dans une semaine (je pense) un one-shot très court sur Harry et Draco et je suis en cours d'écriture sur une fic totalement différente. Cela parlera de vampire et de relation à a trois (et vi je met mes fantasme par écrit lol !!!!)**

**Enfin voici la fin et laissez moi des messages pour que je sache si la fin est appréciée ! **

**Bisous et bonne lecture !!!**

Chapitre 10 : Changer pour toi….

Dans la salle de bain des préfets, deux serpentard prenaient un bain. Ils avaient discuté aimablement puis, sans qu'aucun des deux n'aient pu dire pourquoi, ils s'étaient embrassés.

Le souffle de Harry se coinça dans sa gorge lorsque les lèvres de Draco se refermèrent sur les siennes. Il sentait une joie intense s'infiltrer dans tous les pores de sa peau en plus d'une chaleur traîtresse qui s'insinuait dans ses reins.

Le baiser était doux, timide et maladroit. Draco ne se reconnaissait pas, il n'avait jamais échangé un baiser comme celui-ci. Il avait l'impression d'être un novice, car il avait déjà embrassé durement ou passionnément quelqu'un sous le coup d'une envie pressante mais jamais avec délicatesse et il se rendit compte que toutes les meilleures parties de « jambe en l'air» ne valait pas grand chose, si ce n'est rien, à coté de ce baiser. Dans le bain, la mousse était en train de disparaître, l'eau était plus froide mais les deux garçons n'en avaient cure. Trop occupés à s'embrasser, ils ne pensaient absolument pas à l'eau qui se rafraîchissait.  
Avec timidité Harry passa les bras autour du cou de Draco. Le brun ne sentait plus son corps, juste des brûlures à l'endroit où les mains du préfet passaient. Il avait l'impression que ses sens étaient décuplés.  
Avec tendresse, Draco le prit dans ses bras et le descendit de la marche où le brun était assis. Il sentit le garçon rougir alors que ses jambes lui entouraient les hanches, lui-même avait un petit coup de chaud car il tenait le brun sous les fesses.  
La douceur de leurs peaux était d'autant plus forte que l'eau aidait, mais les deux jeunes hommes étaient sûrs que même hors du bain leurs peaux auraient cette douceur.  
Draco baisait chaque morceau de peau du cou de Harry, il compris vite que c'était une zone érogène du petit brun. Il sentait Harry se tendre et pencher le cou en arrière pour lui faciliter l'accès.  
De son côté, le brun caressait maladroitement les cheveux, le cou et le dos du blond, il sentait qu'il changeait, mais les changements vacillaient et les transformations n'allaient jamais jusqu'au bout. Il voulait dire des choses à son serpentard, mais de sa bouche il ne sortait que des plaintes causées par les caresses et baisers plus appuyés que lui prodiguait Draco.  
Il se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Se regardant droit dans les yeux, ils eurent tout deux un sourire heureux et complice.

Puis Draco lâcha Harry et sorti du bain. Le brun le suivait des yeux avec anxiété, ne comprenant pas ce que faisait le jeune homme. Celui-ci avait était chercher sa baguette. Il ramassa toutes les serviettes qui traînaient et, avec un sort, les multiplia, les fit se gonfler et finalement jeta un sort pour quelles soient aussi douces que du coton. Il regarda Harry et, avec un sourire, l'invita à sortir du bain et à s'installer sur les serviettes.  
Avec un nœud dans la gorge, qui l'empêchait de parler, Harry sortit du bain. Il devint bien vite rouge écarlate quand il vit le regard « bloqué» sur son corps que lui jetait Draco. Il se déplaça rapidement et s'assis sur les serviettes. Draco le rejoignit et, d'un coup de baguette, abaissa la lueur des chandelles, ce qui donna à la pièce une ambiance tamisée.  
Draco, en se penchant sur Harry, remarqua les « changements » qui s'opéraient sur le brun : n'allant jamais jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soit très homme, ni jusqu'à ce qu'il soit extrêmement efféminé. Avec une sueur froide, Draco comprit que tout allait dépendre de ce qu'ils allaient faire et de son comportement à lui. Tandis qu'il regardait Harry rougir, il se disait qu'il ne voulait ni de l'un, ni de l'autre. Ce mélange, ce côté androgyne allait parfaitement à son Harry. Il n'était pas amoureux des autres Harry, c'était le Harry qui était en face de lui qui était vrai et il s'assurerait de bien lui faire comprendre pendant qu'ils feraient l'amour.

Avec tendresse, ils se caressaient, Draco conduisait les gestes maladroits d'Harry. Celui-ci voulait toucher le blond comme il le touchait mais ses gestes étaient timide et il ne s'avait par où commencer. Draco lui prenait les mains et les posait là où il désirait que Harry le touche.  
Ainsi le serpentard brun reproduisait les mêmes gestes que Draco, le touchant là où Draco le touchait sur son propre corps.  
Quand les doigt de Draco se refermèrent sur sa virilité, Harry eut un temps d'arrêt. Il voulait faire de même avec Draco mais il désirait aussi se laisser aller à ces mains expertes. Harry pensa avec un rougissement qu'il pourrait faire les deux à la fois, mais il n'était pas certain d'y arriver. Toutes ces caresses étaient nouvelles pour lui, il devait essayer de ne pas perdre pied devant ce déchaînement de plaisir qu'il recevait.  
Draco compris instantanément ce qui préoccupait Harry et, avec un sourire, il lui murmura de ne pas s'en faire pour lui. Aussitôt Harry se décontracta et se laissa aller aux mains expertes du blond qui lui prodiguaient des attouchements plus poussés.  
Il faisait lourd dans la salle de bain et les deux garçons au sol haletaient, la sueur brillait sur leurs peaux. Draco avait envie d'aller plus loin, il ressentait le besoin de sentir Harry complètement. Il voulait le posséder.  
Avec douceur, il orienta ses gestes vers une partie plus intime du garçon.  
Il frôla l'endroit intouchable et personnel de Harry, lui faisant ainsi comprendre par des gestes ce qu'il n'osait dire de peur de l'effrayer.  
Mais Harry était tellement en confiance, tellement abandonné qu'il écarta ses cuisses sans s'en apercevoir. Il fut juste un peu surpris de sentir le poids de Draco sur lui. Dans cette position leurs corps étaient complètement collés et c'est avec passion qu'ils s'étreignirent, ondulant pour se sentir et faire naître dans leurs corps des étincelles de plaisir.  
Soudain Harry ressentit le besoin d'aller plus loin, il voulait appartenir à Draco et il avait l'impression qu'il était tout près d'être enfin entier. Mais pour cela, il fallait que Draco le pénètre. Au moment où cette idée germait dans son esprit les doigts que le blond avait enlevé revinrent entre les corps collés pour s'insinuer dans l'intimité d'Harry.  
Le brun sursauta à cette caresse peu banale et somme toute très intime.  
C'est à ce moment là qu'il compris que le fait d'être deux garçons était très différent, car avoir les mêmes attouchements avec une fille était considéré comme normal. Après tout pourquoi y avait-il des hommes et des femmes ?  
Harry comprit pleinement le fait que cette différence soit mal prise par certaines personnes alors que les doigts de Draco le préparaient. Certes, au départ cet endroit n'était pas prévu à cet usage mais le plaisir qu'il ressentait lui ôtait tous ses doutes et balayait toutes ses pensées.  
Avec un soupir et un cris de contentement, il sentit Draco le prendre.

Draco fut émerveillé quand il découvrit que le corps de Harry s'emboîtait parfaitement avec le sien. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient attendu depuis des années, chaque attouchement recevait son gémissement en récompense, chaque caresse était remerciée en retour. Le corps de Harry répondait à celui de Draco et le corps du blond correspondait à celui du brun.  
Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus qu'un, ils durent se faire violence pour ne ?pas précipiter les choses. Ils voulaient partager ce moment intense, y aller doucement pour ne pas que l'un succombe plus vite que l'autre.  
Draco amorça un mouvement lent et doux, contrôlant ses gestes. Il regardait Harry dans les yeux, puis quand il le vit les fermer sous le bonheur trop grand qu'il recevait Draco mit sa tête dans le cou du brun. Celui-ci s'accrochait de toutes ses forces au dos de Draco, le griffant légèrement et lui tirant, sans le vouloir, les cheveux. Il n'avait pas vraiment mal, mais il n'éprouvait pas non plus un grand plaisir. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Draco, d'un coup de rein plus fort, lui touche un endroit particulier dans son corps. Il oublia tout, l'endroit où il se trouvait, la douleur dans son corps, son propre prénom, tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'un garçon blond aux yeux d'acier de serpentard appelé Draco Malfoy, lui faisait subir, avec son consentement, quelque chose d'incroyable.  
Draco était fier de lui, il avait senti l'abandon de Harry. Le corps sous lui ne se rendait plus compte du bruit qu'il faisait et, lorsqu' Harry commença à crier en murmurant des phrases sans queue ni tête, Draco sut que le brun allait venir. Lui même était proche des étoiles et il souhaitait les atteindre avec son aimé. Il s'approcha de l'oreille de Harry et lui chuchota :  
- Je veux toi, simplement toi.  
Et ensemble, ils perdirent pied.

Harry était bien, il était au chaud dans les bras de son Draco, qui le fixait avec un sourire un peu niais sur le visage. Le brun était sûr d'une chose, il était trop tôt pour se dire « je t'aime ». Tous les deux sentaient que leur histoire était trop nouvelle, trop précaire pour se permettre de se dire des mots d'amour. Harry était sûr aussi que des mots doux seraient échangés, des mots remplis de promesse mais cette petite graine qui grandissait en lui ne voulait pas tout gâcher en se précipitant.  
Draco caressait d'un air distrait les courbes du corps du brun. Pendant la jouissance, une lumière verte avait englobé le corps de Harry mais rien de notable ne s'était produit, quand il avait demandé à Harry s'il savait ce que cela signifiait le brun avait eut un immense sourire et lui avait répondu :  
- J'ai toujours les « gènes », je peut encore « changer ». mais, maintenant, je sais ce que je veux être. J'ai envie d'être moi, tel que je suis quand je ne change pas. Alors je ne vais plus « changer » au bon vouloir de mes humeurs.  
Tout deux s'étaient souris et, pendant qu 'ils s'endormaient, l'eau du bain continuait à se refroidir.

FIN


End file.
